


The Host

by Liravell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Meta, Metafiction, Mind Meld, Spoilers, mentioned - Freeform, season 6, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liravell/pseuds/Liravell
Summary: What if you lived in someone else's body? What if your head was filled with their memories? Would you be able to remain yourself?What if you fought someone who stole your life? What if this someone was you?What if... the line between Kuron and Shiro blurred?





	The Host

The doors closed with a mechanical, harsh sound. Breathe in. Breathe out. Stop. Even this seemed irritating. It did not help. It did not stop the images, the feeling roaming in his mind. Shiro’s hands were clenched around his head as if the pressure of his fingers digging into his skull could stop it. But nothing could. 

He kept telling himself he was fine. And he was. This body accepted him. This life accepted him. He came back and every day he regained his strength. But he was not fine at all. He felt as if the seams that held him in one piece broke. The world around him was filled with memories, some happy, others sad. Beautiful memories… that were not his. Looking into Allura’s eyes, laughing with Lance, helping Keith… He couldn’t tell the truth from the lie. Everything mixed. His life became a patchwork of real happiness and fake.

A lighting of pain shot through his head. And then another. One after one they stormed his mind until all he could feel was rage. It was not fair. The imposter took his life without anyone noticing and if that wasn’t enough it couldn’t let him live in peace. Shiro lost so much. His love. His legs. His innocence. His life. His identity. He was not going to lose his mind. 

‘Stop!’ he growled. He hit the wall. An attack to this enemy hidden inside. A pain to let him focus. A final gesture of frustration. He felt the hot bruises creating on his knuckles. He felt the cold metal underneath. It did not help. The storm inside him did not calm. The fight did not stop.

A fight. Was this a fight? Was his own mind, his clone, fighting him? If this was a fight, he could not win and if he couldn’t win was there a point in fighting at all? 

His exhausted body fell to the floor. He lay on his back, trying to focus on the Green Lion’s ceiling. The pain shot through his body and he let it surround him like water. When he felt warm tears of frustration, pain, loss, he just let them fall. It was too late. It was hopeless. So he just gave up the fight. He gave up on himself.

And then like a soothing wind came the realization. He did not have to struggle. All rage was pointless. That clone… His exact copy, they had the same past, they wanted the same future. They loved, hated and cried in the same way. Would Shiro done anything differently than him? Wouldn’t he lead? Wouldn’t he play? They were tricked into two bodies but they were one person. One soul.

When Shiro felt the memories slowly creeping into the white pages of his life, those pages that he spent so alone in the void, he did not resist. And maybe it was not real. And maybe it was wrong… but it felt so right. It finally brought him peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw thousands of posts and pics claiming that Kuron was obviously fake because of his actions. In most cases, I disagree. Kuron thought he was real. He had memories, desires, and fears. And is now Shiro stripped of all of this? Of his clone's laughs and tears? So what if the line between them blurred?
> 
> (thanks to my lovely beta, xoxo)


End file.
